Can't Wait
by Blairx6661
Summary: Skye's seen James Potter get rejected by Lily Evans more times than she cares to remember, and she hates it... Will she ever get a chance with the boy she likes? / JamesxOC, oneshot.


**[[A/N: This is just another head-canon that I wrote for my Harry Potter fan page on Facebook, "I will never forgive Bellatrix Lestrange for killing Sirius Black." and I hope you guys enjoy it. I know some of you may not dig the pairing and indeed, it isn't my favourite, but please please give it a go =D]]**

* * *

><p>At this time on any other day, Skye was normally doing homework or in class with her fellow Hufflepuffs, working diligently on whatever task she had been given. But today was different; on Fridays, she liked to go outside during the last period of the day - which was devoid of a scheduled class for her - to simply relax and enjoy the fresh air, whether she was with friends or alone. Today, her friends had opted to stay inside but she hadn't minded; a little time alone never hurt anybody. And Skye seemed to be alone there, until she heard two voices arguing nearby, one belonging to an angry female... The other belonged to a boy, one she was quite fond of...<p>

"Lily, please, just listen to me!" James Potter shouted. Skye turned her head instantly, wondering what was going on because James didn't sound like he was joking - he sounded upset and confused, which she didn't like.

"Don't think I don't know exactly what happened in Potions today! You threw a firework into Severus's potion so it'd blow up in his face, you know you did!" Lily Evans shouted. Skye couldn't help but to let out a slight giggle, thinking it was quite a funny prank - she didn't really understand why Lily was so annoyed.

Then James replied, "I didn't mean for it to land in his cauldron, it was meant for the bloke next to him... P-please Lily, don't go - I just wanted to..." she heard him call out, as the redhead was already starting to walk away. Tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her shoulder, Skye sighed. She'd heard and seen James ask Lily out more times than she cared to remember, and it bothered her deeply. For one, she thought he deserved much better than a girl who was constantly turning him down without ever giving him a proper chance. And two... She had a secret crush on him, and would give anything to be in Lily's place...

"For the last time Potter, I don't care what your reasons are, just leave me alone! I would never go out with you once in a million years! Now why don't you get that through your thick skull before I hex you into the next decade?" Lily shouted, storming away before James had a chance to respond. Skye sighed and stretched her arms out in front of her chest, wincing as she heard Sirius Black - one of James's friends – say, "Why don't you just try again next week? I'm sure she'll get over it..." But James swore angrily, walking away quickly. So quickly, in fact, that his knees smacked straight into Skye's back as he hadn't been watching where he was going. "Sorry..." the messy-haired Gryffindor mumbled, recoiling slightly and looking dejected.

Skye tilted her head back slightly and smiled brightly at him, saying "Don't worry about it, I know you didn't mean to", placing a hand on his shoulder without thinking about it. "Do you want to sit with me?" she added. James looked a little surprised that she'd asked, seeing as how he'd just made an arse out of himself, but he nodded in response and soon sat next to her on the grass. Part of her mind told her it was probably nothing to get excited over, but she decided to enjoy it and be happy anyway... He'd never expected James to pay much attention to her, but here he was.

Trying to avoid mentioning what had just happened - at least for a while longer - Skye started chatting to James about their classes (except Potions, of course). James seemed his happiest when talking about Transfiguration but as soon as they'd moved onto another subject, James was looking even more dejected than before and Skye groaned, figuring she might as well talk about the argument she'd just heard - it was almost as upsetting for her. "What's Lily's problem anyway? It wasn't very nice of her to yell at you like that, it's not like you pranked her or anything" she told him quietly, to which James gave a small nod. "I know, I know, but all she noticed is that it affected the wrong person. It's like she only wants to see the worst in me... No matter how many times I ask her out, she says the same sorta stuff. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm wondering if maybe it's time to give up" he mused, in an uncharacteristically philosophical way. Skye wasn't sure how to feel about this. On one hand, it meant he'd be giving up on Lily, which had to mean a good thing... but it didn't necessarily mean he'd want to go out with her, did it?

"I think you might be right, James... I mean, I know you like her a lot, but you deserve so much better. If you were to move on from her, you could find someone who appreciates you for who you are and not want you to change" Skye relied, almost babbling out of nervousness. She wanted James to believe her... she wanted to be that girl for him. James chose that moment to smile at her, and she could've sworn her heart skipped a few beats - she knew it was genuine, and because of what she'd said.

Meanwhile, James was thinking... Despite the way his mates egged him on, and how they would no doubt try to encourage him when he eventually made his way back to the common room, he was starting to just not care about bugging Lily anymore - and Skye had a lot to do with that. He was already starting to notice how different she was from the redheaded Gryffindor he'd liked for so long. Lily could be temperamental and whiny at times, but Skye was calm and understanding... She didn't judge him like Lily had countless times, and she seemed to appreciate his sense of humor. Maybe she was the girl he was meant to be with; maybe she was the right one for him... With that in mind, he grinned and reached for her hand, having an idea in mind. "If you don't want to, I promise I won't bug you about it... But do you want to, er, go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow? I think I'd like to get to know you a bit better..." he asked, hoping she'd say yes.

Skye's eyes lit up, and she squeezed his hand tightly. "I'd love to go with you, James!" she chirped happily, meaning it completely; she was beyond excited to finally have her chance with him. James laughed as he flashed her his biggest smile yet, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Can't wait," he told her - and he meant it completely too.

* * *

><p><strong>[[AN: Well there you have it. I hope you guys read this with an open mind because hey, it's just a bit of fun xD There will be plenty more of these for a while so keep yer eyes peeled. And don't forget to review this so I know what you think... Toodles! (L) xoxo]]**


End file.
